Ironic
by DegenerateStar
Summary: Word;Ironic. Part of speech; Adjective. Definition; Happening in the opposite way to what is expected, and typically causing wry amusement because of this.-OC 3rd person POV.


**Ironic**

 _...15 Years Ago_

 _"I, Jamie Williams, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God."_

 _Jamie let out a deep breath as she pledged her life in service to her country. Hoping in her heart that her father, a fallen soldier for his country, would be proud of her._

* * *

 **Present New York City November 19th 2015**

"Smith are you ready?"

Jamie adjusted herself as she perched in her makeshift sniper nest in the back of an empty van. "Affirmative, target on schedule."

Jamie lowered her head, leveling her rifle as she gazed out her scope. The cross hairs aligning as she trailed her target across the manicured grass and head stones.

Keith looked at Jamie as he sat in the driver's seat of the van parked outside the cemetery gates. His mind drifting to when their handler pulled him aside before the mission began.

'... _Look Burns. I couldn't believe it either but Smith was flagged by the agency. She's a traitor. After the target is taken out, dispose of her and clean the body. The agency doesn't want clues to lead back to us.'_

He shook his head as he pulled out his binoculars and zoned in on the target. Watching as the man paid his respects to whosoever grave he was standing in front of.

"Burns?"Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Keith replied to his soon to be former partner.

"Do you know what he did?" Jamie asked as she analyzed the assuming middle-aged man.

"Does it matter?" Keith replied continuing to stare at their target. "I thought I warned you about over analyzing our missions."

Jamie clenched her jaw "It's just that he doesn't look like a threat. He looks...normal."

Keith cut his eyes to her prone form, as she laid on the floor of the van, the side door cracked and the barrel of her rifle pointed out. "It's not our job to ask why. It's our job to follow orders."

Jamie pursed her lips "Still it would be nice to know if he deserves this."

"Considering they have us operating on American soil, I think it's a given that he deserves it." Keith sat up readying himself as they watched the man stand up from the grave. "Smith he's getting ready to leave. Take him out."

Jamie braced herself for the recoil as she lined her sight up with the man. Her finger slowly pressing down on the trigger "Wait! Theirs another person in my line of sight I don't have a clean shot."

Keith cursed under his breath as he saw a red haired female approach the man. He picked up his radio. "Sir we have a problem, a unidentified woman is in the vicinity of the target. We don't have a clean shot. Please advise on course of action."

Jamie held her breath as she watched the target and the woman hold hands as they looked down at the grave.

 _"Stay the course. She's acceptable collateral."_ a deep voice replied over the radio. _  
_

"Understood." Keith nodded as he heard their handler "Smith take them both out."

Jamie paused, her finger hesitating on the trigger as her mind drifted back to day one to help her justify the decision she was about to make.

 _...Five Years Ago_

 _'Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Kyle Bradford. I'm the assistant director of operations at Langley and I would like to welcome you to the ClA Special Training Facility. You have all just stepped through the looking glass. What you see, what you hear, nothing is what it seems. Our enemies are all around us and it's our job to protect the mis-informed and unaware public. I am not blind of the reputation that clings to this line of work... Within this organization we operate on one singular motto. 'Our failures are known, Our successes...are not.'You select few are here because you believe that monsters truly exists and that they wear the mask of an average person. This job isn't about the money or fame, it's about making a difference and creating a better, safer world. When you're out in the field,... it comes down to a simple yes or no question...Will you sacrifice a few to save the many?'_

"Yes" Jamie replied under her breath as she re-focused.

Slowing her breathing she zeroed in, as the man and the woman began walking away from the grave.

Her finger squeezed the trigger.

She watched the man's head jerked back as her bullet pierced his forehead between his sad blue eyes. She re-aimed and fired again, her bullet tearing through the side of the screaming red heads skull.

She confirmed her kills as as she stared at the bodies lying motionless on the ground. Her now unobscured scope, giving her a clear view of the black marble headstone the man had left flowers at. Her eyes glancing over the golden lettering the spelled out, ' _Jocelyn Carter 03/14/1972-11/19/2013.'_

Jamie quickly secured her weapon and pushed the van door shut as Keith pulled away from the curb and into traffic. After she packed her rifle away she slid into the passenger seat putting her seat belt on. They rode in silence back into the city, her mind drifting to the two people she had just killed that she knew nothing about.

Taking a deep breath she compartmentalized and moved on, choosing to focus on her next assignment. Her eyes admiring the approaching skyline of New York City.

* * *

 **AN: Soooo…. yeah this one's been rolling around in my head for a while, especially after reading authors notes and revviews on other stories about John getting killed off in the last season. Given John's awesomeness, I'm sure if he does get killed off, it will be in an epic gunfight with awesome music and explosions. My whole motivation for this was irony or situational irony. I feel that it would be ironic if John thinks he has a new life only to get taken out by two field operatives that mirrored his and Kara circumstances. Also I took some creativeness from an old episode I remembered where John and Kara assassinated a normal unassuming couple in a bar even though they didn't know why they had to kill them.**

 **P.S. Don't own any rights to POI or the movie The Recruit**

 **P.P.S. I should have all my other stories updated by Saturday.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
